Kylo Ren & Rey Ship
by CeliaAaron
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey take their Force bond all the way in this Star Wars: The Last Jedi deleted scene.


"Honestly, a shirt would help right now." Rey turned her head, unable to look any longer. The crashing waves did little to cool the fire that roared just beneath her surface. Rage at what Ben has done to her friend Finn and the too-fresh image of Ben killing his own father—all if it swirled inside.

"Why does it matter?" His low voice, no longer modulated by a mask, reverberated through her chest. He wore a pair of black pants, his broad chest on display, his dark hair falling around his ears.

Rey kept her eyes averted. "You know why."

"You've never been with a man." He moved closer, testing the edges of the Force bond between them.

"What?" That got her attention. She gave him the best look of scorn she could manage as another chilly gust of wind brought sea and salt to rest along her skin.

Another step closer, his darkness infringing on the stony steps of the island. "You've never been with a man."

"Stop." She wanted to step away. She didn't.

"Why?" His bare chest glistened in the low light. Could he feel the sea, too?

She pinned him with a stony glare. "You are a murderer. A monster! Stop trying to get into my head."

"I'm not." He was so close that the ground beneath her feet began to flicker. One moment stone, the next shiny and black.

"Then what do you want?"

"The past doesn't define us. Neither of us. What we have and haven't done. Who we've confided in, who we've put faith in. Who we've hurt. That doesn't tell us our future." He reached up, the darkness becoming solid, the island fading. "We decide our future. We can remake the galaxy. You and me. Together."

"You don't want to remake it," she bit out. "You want to rule it."

His fingertips brushed against her cheek. "Is that so wrong?"

Unlike her surroundings, his touch was warm and soft. Her skin heated where he caressed her, and she held his dark gaze. "You hurt people. You've already hurt people I care about."

"And me?" He drew his other finger down the scar along his cheek, and lower, to where it snaked along his chest. "Did they not hurt me?"

The island disappeared. Rey glanced away from his hypnotic eyes and found herself in a bedroom, the floors a shiny black, the walls equally simple, and a large platform in the center with a bed—the sheets and comforter the same midnight shade.

"You chased us. You wanted to—"

"What did I want?" He edged closer, heat wafting off his body as the sound of crashing waves completely disappeared. "Who did I take? Hmm?" His fingers trailed down Rey's throat, ending their journey at the edge of her white tunic. "Who was it that I wanted all along?"

Her thoughts warred with one another, the Force pushing and pulling—none of it making sense. The only thing she could hold onto was the deep silk of his voice as it pulled memories from her. How he'd stolen her away, taken her prisoner, but had never hurt her. "Me."

His hand toyed with the edge of her tunic along the swell of her breast. "I told you then that I could take whatever I want."

She hitched in a breath. "You didn't mean—"

"I did." He leaned closer, his voice a whisper, "And I could see in your mind, that you wanted it."

She tried to take a step back, but instead of the open island, she hit a wall. "That's not true."

He didn't give her any room, pressing into her as she brought a hand up to slap him. Catching it, he pinned it to the wall. "It's not?"

Her breath came in short gasps, her heart raging in her chest. "No."

"Then push me off." He tipped her chin up, his lips only a breath away from hers. "Use the Force. Push me away, and I'll leave it at that."

The Force hummed inside her, coating her blood with strength. All she had to do was follow her feelings, use them to send the Force flowing from her to him. She could push him away, slam him into the wall, do anything she had to do to escape his voice.

He pressed his palm to her chest. "Push me away. If you don't …" He let the words hang in the air.

She tried to steer the Force into shoving him. But she could only use the Force with her true feelings, not simply her wants. It didn't listen to her. Not this time. It knew. Just like he did.

A slight smirk twisted the corner of his lips before he pressed them to hers. She gasped as he tongued the seam of her lips, his mouth insistent, demanding.

He released her wrist and slid his fingers through her hair, pulling the leather tie loose and letting the strands fall around her shoulders. When he grabbed a handful and flexed his fist, she opened her mouth to protest. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue against hers.

She'd never felt anything like it, as if that simple touch sent lava scorching through her to her most secret places. This was kissing? A war where each act of aggression, each thrust and parry from your opponent, sent you spiraling out of control? No light sabre battle could compare.

When he pressed one knee between hers, he groaned, the masculine sound vibrating through the air. His tongue dipped and swirled around hers, teasing her until she was panting and holding onto his waist.

He broke the kiss and ran his lips down her throat, his teeth skating against her skin, burning her like a brand. She dug her nails into his sides as he pulled her head back, her scalp tingling, as he kissed down her chest. He disregarded the fabric of her top, yanking the wrap to the side and claiming one stiff nipple in his mouth.

She ran her fingers through his silky, dark hair, her body arching as delicious sensations erupted from her breast and sent tremors through her body. All modesty left her as he nipped and sucked until she was writhing against the hard, cold wall of whatever New Order ship they were on. With an easy flick, he removed the rest of her white top. He feasted on her other breast, his tongue lashing her with increasingly frenzied strokes.

When she closed her eyes, the bond between them grew even stronger, his pleasure filtering to her as if it were her own. The ache between her thighs increased until she whimpered. He snapped his gaze up to hers, embers swirling in his dark pupils. He gripped her waist, lifting her easily and carrying her to the bed that seemed to swallow all the light in the room.

He laid her in the middle, then crawled on top of her. When he made contact—skin to skin—the room shuddered right along with Rey.

"My powers." She glanced around. "The Force is responding to it."

"It's flowing through both of us." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Like a spark, passing from positive to negative, seeking balance."

He bit her bottom lip, then claimed her mouth with the same reckless passion that coursed through her. Her fingers found his hair again, and when he pressed his hips to hers, a delectable shiver skittered down her spine. Electricity charged the air, the faint tease of ozone cutting through his clean scent and the taste of salty air that still permeated the room.

She moaned as he surged against her, the hard length in his pants instilling a hint of fear and a promise of pleasure.

"You taste like hope," he growled against her lips.

"Hope?"

He released her hand and rested his palm at her neck. "It's something I want. Something I've killed for. But whether I want to keep it or destroy it"—he squeezed her throat lightly –"I've never been sure."

"You know what you want." She leaned up, ignoring the pressure of his palm, and captured his bottom lip between her teeth.

The room shuddered again as he released her neck and slid his hand down her body, their kiss growing more urgent. When he ran his fingers beneath the waistline of her pants, she felt each brush of contact, each tiny touch. Kissing down her chest, he sucked one nipple, then the other, as his hand eased beneath her underwear, his bare palm gripping her ass.

"Ben," she breathed and arched, every sensation falling down her body and building up between her thighs.

He trailed his tongue down her stomach and gripped her pants. With a sure yank, he pulled them down her legs, shucking them off right along with her shoes and socks. She lay naked before him. On his knees, between her thighs, he stared at her—the pink nipples, trim stomach, and the paradise between her thighs.

"You're wet for me." He bent his head, placing his wide palms on either side of her sex.

A flicker of embarrassment washed over Rey, and she started to close her legs.

"No." His low voice seemed to stroke her. _Inside_.

She stopped and let him push her thighs wide. When his tongue swirled around her sex, the room rattled, and the First Order banner crashed to the floor.

He drew his tongue up and down, stroking and licking until her legs were shaking. She'd never felt this sort of pleasure, had no idea bliss like this existed. On a hard exhale, she grabbed his hair, squeezing the strands as he focused on a single spot, his tongue twirling and teasing.

"Ben, I …" Whatever she was going to say was lost when he sucked on that one perfect spot, his teeth grazing it. He didn't stop, each assault sending her shooting higher.

Her hips locked, her breath caught in her lungs, and she burst into a mass of sparks. An exploding star in the darkness of space. She reveled in the pleasure, each wave of delicious release firing through her like an electric current—a circuit perfected from the touch of Ben's tongue to her body.

As the last tremors subsided, she drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. A wide crack shot across the ceiling and snaked down the wall. _That was me._ The deep fracture inside her; the one that wanted to save Ben but also wanted to be seduced by him, had become tangible.

He sat up, then stood at the foot of the bed. She licked her dry lips as his hands dropped the waist of his black pants. His chest was a maze of scars. Did they still hurt? She rose to her knees and traced them with her fingers. Looking up at him, she kissed one on his stomach. Goose bumps rose along his skin. He ran his fingers through her hair as she trailed her tongue to another scar at the base of his ribs. Kissing the length of it, she wandered to his nipple, flicking it, then brushing against it with her teeth. His hands tightened in her hair as she sucked it into her mouth.

"Rey." His voice was a gravelly pit, one that sent a line of tension through her.

She kissed to his other nipple as her hands rested on his at the waist of his pants. Looking up at him, she breathed, "Show me."

His jaw tightened, his dark eyes pulsing with need, as he unclasped his pants and pushed them down. She kissed down his taut stomach until she came to his thick length. Though unfamiliar, she gripped it with one hand. The room trembled. Hesitantly, gently, she brushed her tongue across the head of it.

The crack in the ceiling deepened, bits of stone and metal clattering to the floor.

"Take it in your mouth." He guided her head forward as she opened her mouth and took him inside.

His groan shook the bed as she ran her tongue along the silky skin. She pushed as far forward as she could, gagging a little as it tickled the back of her throat. Pulling back, she swallowed and tried again. His grip on her hair verged on painful as he thrust his hips. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked as she pulled him deeper.

Without warning, he pushed her back on the bed and crawled on top of her. Spreading her legs wide he, pressed his length against her slick skin. Her body clenched at the contact, then relaxed as he kissed down her jaw and sucked the spot just below her ear.

"I've thought of this from the first moment I saw you." He moved against her, his head teasing that one perfect spot. "In the forest, afraid, but still brave. You fought. You'll always fight."

She dug her nails into his shoulders. "Always."

Positioning himself at her entrance, he stilled and pulled back, staring into her eyes. So much lived in his gaze—lust, need, and something intangible. Something she'd never seen before.

With a hard thrust, he seated himself inside her.

Her cry split the room, the fissure opening until the lights flickered and a distant alarm sounded. She clung to him as he pulled back and returned, the sting lessening as he moved in slow strokes.

He kissed her, stealing her sounds, swallowing her pain and coaxing her into pleasure. Each movement awakened her senses, each time they joined so perfectly. She relaxed and turned herself over to the sensations as he began to move faster.

"That's it. Give yourself to me." Sliding one arm beneath her back, he pressed her to him.

Her nipples ached where they made contact with his hard chest, and each time he ground into her, the tension between her thighs ratcheted higher.

She dug her nails into his back as he surged inside her, his strokes growing harder, shaking her and the bed with each impact. She'd be bruised, but she didn't care. Spreading her legs wider, she relished each bit of friction, each strange sensation that heightened her arousal. He stared down at her with unfettered desire, his mouth clashing with hers, his hand at her breast.

Their sweat-slicked bodies slid against each other, slapping noises echoing off the cold, dark walls.

The bond between them was almost a tangible thing, a ribbon of emotion tying them together. His passion mixed with hers, a living river of feeling between them, carried on the current of the Force.

Her bliss began to fold itself into smaller and smaller squares, all of it centering between her thighs. He sensed it, his body shaking as he fought to control his release.

He was on a razor's edge, and she was right there with him.

"Ben." She kissed him deeply, their souls melding and twisting around each other.

He slipped his hand between their bodies, rubbing her spot in time with his thrusts.

Her release came from everywhere and nowhere, swallowing her up as everything except the two of them fell into a black abyss. They floated, joined at every level, as she rolled through a pulsing sea of pleasure. He groaned low in his throat, and thrust deep inside her. His hips still grinding as he joined her in release.

For a moment, she could see everything. His fears, his desires, his lust for power. He was open to her, hiding nothing. Maybe he couldn't. Not when they were one like this.

As her release subsided, she took a breath and relaxed into the inky black sheets. He kissed her reverently, his lips skirting across hers before resting his head in the crook of her neck.

The room was a shambles, wires hanging from the ceiling, cracks streaking across the walls, and the ceiling likely on the verge of complete collapse.

"That was…" He kissed his shoulder.

She floated along, her thoughts a jumble. "Unbelievable."

"I'll take that." He laughed lightly against her. Had she ever heard him laugh before? It was beautiful, almost boyish. She wanted to hear more of it.

Maybe he was right. Maybe they could let the past go and start something new. She ran her hands through his hair.

Raising up on his elbows he pressed his forehead to hers. "Stay."

"If either of us stay here, we'll be crushed by the ceiling." She glanced up for emphasis.

"No." He stroked her hair back from her forehead. "I mean with me. Stay."

Her heart thumped faster. "We could leave. Together. We could—"

"Leave?" A furrow formed between his dark eyebrows. "I'm on the cusp of taking the First Order. You and I could rule together."

"Rule?" The hope that had bloomed inside her wilted just as fast.

"Yes. With the First Order, we can have the galaxy." The furrow deepened. "I can't feel you anymore. You've cut yourself off. Why?"

"Why can't we be enough?" She ran her hand down his cheek, her fingers following the scar. "We don't need the galaxy."

He shook his head and slid off her. "You don't understand."

"I don't." She sat up and yanked the sheet to cover herself. "Explain it to me."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "If we ruled the galaxy, think of all the things we could do. Just _think_. No more war. No more rebellion." His eyes had gone dark, the light from just a few moments earlier extinguished. "We could make it into whatever we wanted."

"Why not just let it be what it already is?" She slid down and sat next to him. "Why not let the people be free to choose their own paths?"

"The people?" He scoffed. "They don't know what they want. Without order, they'll kill each other, squander resources, make a mess of things like they've already been doing. Together, you and I could change things."

"You can't control everything." She pressed her palm to his cheek and pulled him to face her. "You're just one man."

"Don't underestimate me."

His tone was like a shard of ice in her heart. She dropped her hand and stood to gather her clothes.

"I didn't mean…" He watched as she dressed. "I just meant that we could—"

"Kylo Ren!" A voice crackled through what was left of the com system.

She froze as Ben held up a finger for silence.

"What, Hux?"

"We've noted some sort of disturbance on your floor."

Ben pulled on his pants. "Really? I had no idea."

Hux continued, "Mechanical and structural failure. I'm sending a contingent of troopers to check—"

Ben punched what was left of the com, cutting off Hux and any other contact. But they had bigger problems.

"Ben!" Rey put a hand to her chest.

"I feel it too." He ran to her. "It's Snoke. He's felt us. Felt the Force bond."

She paled. "He's coming."

"He wants you." He grasped her shoulders. "You have to go."

She put her palms on his bare chest, letting the Force flow between them once more. "You aren't all bad, Ben. You don't have to be."

"Save the lectures." He grabbed her hands and kissed each palm. "Focus on the island. Focus on the sea."

"What will Snoke do to you if he finds out you let me go?"

He backed away. "Don't focus on me. Let the island pull you back." A sad expression, one that shattered a piece of her heart, crossed his face. "Turn away from me."

It took every bit of will she had, but she turned her back on him and stared at the shattered wall. Taking a deep breath, she imagined the rocks, the moss, the spray of the sea and the chirping of the Porgs. Another deep breath, and she could taste the salt in the air. The light changed and grew. She opened her eyes and found the island beneath her feet, the suns above hidden by hazy clouds.

Turning back around, she found Kylo Ren, his mask in place. Ben was gone. The wall behind him burst inward, and a twisted, wizened being entered.

"Stop her!" Kylo Ren's modulated voice barely made it to the island, his hand shooting up as Rey felt a grip at her throat.

Snoke stared at Rey with eyes of pure hate as the image flickered and died, and she was left on the rocky island, the sea her only companion.


End file.
